El ultimo de los grandes piratas
by TiagoPirata
Summary: La East Indian Trading Company se apoderaron de todo el caribe, ¿podra un joven detenerlos y hacer que el mundo sea como antes?
1. Un Nuevo Mundo

**Piratas del Caribe**

**Un Nuevo Mundo**

El mundo no es como lo fue alguna vez, las aguas son oscuras y turbulentas. Ya no sale el sol, ya no llueve. Los niños no juegan, las aves no cantan, ya no hay olas. Lo único que se puede apreciar es el mismo día gris y oscuro todos los días, uno tras otro.

La East Indian Trading Company se apoderó de todos los rincones del Caribe. Ya no había piratas. Uno no podía zarpar de puerto sin permiso ni un sinfín de trámites que se debían hacer. Los cadáveres de los civiles asesinados por navegar sin permiso se amontonaban en las calles. La gente tenía miedo del abuso de poder de los oficiales.

En una asquerosa, sucia y oscura celda se encontraba un adolescente de no más de 14 años, encerrado por piratería. Este niño no era como cualquiera, era muy inteligente y astuto. Lo que el quería pelearía por ello hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Era alto, rubio de ojos marrones. Levaba puesto un antiguo gorro, una vieja camisa negra toda deshilachada y mugrienta y unos pantalones de cuero marrón que lo cubría hasta los talones. Llevaba unas botas negras y en su brazo, un pañuelo, que su padre le había dado alguna vez. Era de seda azul con bordes dorados. Lo tenía atado y nunca se lo sacaba porque era lo único que tenia de su padre. Él nunca lo conoció. Su papa era pirata, un día subió a una nave y nunca más volvió. Lo único que el joven supo de él es que lo buscaba la ley. Sabia que estaba vivo, lo presentia. Su madre murió cuando fue golpeada brutalmente en Tortuga.

Es así como este adolescente se crió solo y sin ayuda de nadie, aprendió todo de su experiencia en la vida. En el bolsillo de su pantalón tenia un medallón con un barco en el medio que su mejor amigo le había dado justo el día anterior de la captura de muchos piratas en su barco. Jan, que así se llamaba, Jan Salt, logró escapar.

Su celda tenía un aspecto gris y triste. Solo tenía un balde a punto de romperse, una ventana y la incomoda cama hecha de madera. La puerta estaba custodiada por dos guardias que lo vigilaban por si se le ocurría escapar usando su astucia, y aun peor, por si decidía huir, esa prisión estaba ubicada en la mas alta montaña de la mas alejada isla de la sociedad. Así que le resultaría muy difícil fugarse. Solo faltaban 3 días para que lo cuelguen.

Comía dos veces por día y solo una jarra de agua y dos rodajas de pan. La luz de la luna se colaba por la abarrotada ventana. Él joven descansaba en paz cuando el griterío de los demás lo despertó. Se levanto, los miro a todos con cara de enojado y mágicamente todos se callaron. Los guardias lo miraron realmente impresionados por el respeto que le tenían a semejante mocoso y él dio media vuelta y se volvió a acostar conciliando rápidamente el sueño.

Mientras tanto en el lujosamente amueblado e iluminado despacho del comodoro James Norrington, Lord Beckett entró gritando y muy enfadado

Comodoro!!!!!! Comodoro Norrington!!!!!! - gritaba el pequeño hombre casi rojo como un tomate – Me he enterado que 10 de nuestras flotas han sido hundidas por asquerosos piratas y no han quedado sobrevivientes.

Imposible – atino a contesta James que casi muere del susto

Al parecer 1 solo barco ha hundido a todos en un solo combate!!!!! – Gritó Beckett que cada vez se ponía mas y mas rojo de la furia

No es mi culpa, le agradecería que no grite en mi oficina-

Si lo es, esos barcos estaban bajo su mando!!!!! – contesto un poco molesto por la mala contestación de Norrington.

Y que quiere que haga? – respondió

Quiero que haga lo que sea necesario para que no vuelva a suceder esto y que atrape a estos piratas, así ya no quedarían casi ninguno de esos, además ese barco – agregó – si venció el solo a 10 naves podría sernos muy útil.

¿Por que no lo hace usted? – contesto Norrington de mala manera y por la hora que era para aceptar semejante discusión y por todo el trabajo que le había pedido

"_Esta loco, como voy a capturar ese barco, no se a quien pertenece, no se donde encontrarlo y son los últimos piratas de donde quiere que saque semejante información¿¿¿¿a quien quiere que interrogue????" __- pensaba el comodoro_

Porque si no lo hace usted, le aseguro que no será mas comodoro! – y tras un gran portazo abandonó el despacho

James se sentó en su silla y comenzó a pensar en como salvar su trabajo y atrapar a esos piratas. De pronto y tan rápido que ni el lo noto, se quedó dormido.


	2. Rey del Mar

Piratas del Caribe

Rey del Mar

Al día siguiente Norrington se despertó abruptamente con una idea. Se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo en busca de un barco. Pasó la vieja herrería, el bar y siguió su camino hacia el puerto. Cuando iba a abordar el "Rey del Mar", Lord Beckett se le apareció en frente y James casi lo tira porque lo golpeó debido a la rapidez con la que apareció

¿Qué cree que esta haciendo aquí? – preguntó aun tambaleándose por el golpe

Tomaré este barco e iré a la en la cual se encuentran los últimos piratas atrapados por nosotros – contestó Norrington tratando de impresionar al pequeño hombre – Así que hagase a un lado y déjeme partir

Usted no va a tratar con ningún pirata

Por qué? – preguntó mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía de su cara

Es ilegal, si lo hace, perderá algo más que su trabajo – dijo furiosamente mientras agarraba el sombrero que se le había caído por el golpe

Dígame otra forma de llegar a lo que buscamos – dijo frustrado – Supongo que tendrá una mejor idea

No me desafié – contestó – Es su problema, no dejaré que un simple comodoro me ponga en vergüenza – dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el fuerte.

James quedó rojo de la furia y sorpresivamente, abordó esa nave violando la orden directa de su superior.

Escondido tras unas cajas había un pirata ebrio que había escuchado toda la conversación. Como no tenía una tripulación supuso que debía buscarla en aquella prisión. Pero no podría entrar vestido de esa forma, llevaba una camisa blanca casi abierta, zapatos negros y un pantalón, casi bermuda de cuero marrón. Mientras pensaba como subirse al barco con el comodoro, un simple guardia paso silbando con paso refinado y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Arrojo unas cajas que tenia cerca para llamar su atención. El guardia se volteó y se acerco con paso cauteloso muy lentamente. Cuando asomo su cabeza una botella de ron sostenida por el pirata estalló en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Lo llevó a la oscuridad y cambió su ropaje mientras se lamentaba por aquella botella. Cuando estaba listo, fue marchando hacia el barco tambaleándose hasta que llego a poder subirse al navío. Cuando James lo vio se le acerco y comenzó a observarlo

Te conozco, marino? – preguntó Norrington – Te hice una pregunta!

Lo dudo señor, acabo de entrar al ejercito de Port Royale – tratando de ocultar su rostro ya que en verdad se conocían

¿Y que haces aquí? Esto no es para novatos

Sucede que escuche su conversación con Lord….. Enano?

Lord Beckett

Con Lord Beckett y supuse que necesitaría ayuda para llegar a su destino y poder domar este barco

Mire que su puesto esta en juego – dijo Norrington impresionado-

No me importa, encontrare algo mas de que vivir – contestó

También es ilegal

Y? – preguntó sin entender las consecuencias

Podrían matarlo si se enteran – dijo poniéndolo a prueba a ver si se sacrificaría por sus ideales

Todo saldrá bien, almirante – tratando de calmar al oficial que tenía delante

Comodoro – dijo molesto por esa menospreciación de su cargo

Me corrijo, Comodoro – alcanzó a reformular – yo creo que tiene razón, no hay otra forma de alcanzar a ese objetivo que yo desconozco.

Muy bien marino, me ha convencido prepare todo y póngase bien el uniforme que dentro de dos horas salimos – dijo con tono agradecido por ayudarlo, era una de las cosas mas buenas que un hombre había hecho por el últimamente – Tendremos que viajar rápido ya que al que necesitamos interrogar será asesinado en dos días.

El pirata se fue eufórico había logrado abordar el barco y ahora solo tendría que esperar cuestión de horas antes de poder formar su tripulación, y se hacia ilusiones con que hubiese alguien especial entre ellos. La ansiedad lo estaba aniquilando.

Finalmente la hora llego, ambos hombres abordaron el barco para su viaje, el clima estaba en óptimas condiciones y se empezaba a ocultar el sol en el horizonte

Llegaremos al mediodía – dijo James a su compañero


	3. La Prisión

Piratas del Caribe

La prisión

Ya había pasado un día desde que habían zarpado en el Rey del Mar. Norrington tuvo que soportar a su compañero durante todo el molesto camino

El "Rey de Mar" era un barco ligero para viajes largos o urgentes, no tenía potencia de fuego. No tenia cañones ni nada, solo era un barco que por poco no parecía un pesquero. No superaba los 15 metros de largo y 4 de ancho. Contaba con dos mástiles y dos velas. Un solo camarote y el timón era más chico de lo normal. Estaba hecho con madera de roble y en su vela principal el horrendo símbolo de la East Indian Trading Company. El acompañante de Norrington le daban arcadas al ver ese sucio y horrendo símbolo.

¿Cuándo llegamos comodoro? – preguntó impaciente

Pronto – respondió molesto

¿Cuando es pronto? - Volvió a preguntar

En unos minutos – dijo volteándose para mirarlo

¿Cuántos? – preguntó con cara de buen hombre

No muchos – respondió James cada vez mas molesto

¿Cuanto tiempo es eso?

Los que sean necesarios

¿Y cuanto es eso?

No más de 20 minutos

Awww!!!!!!!!!! Falta mucho!!!!!!!!! – dijo mal humorado

Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Respondió ya un hombre agotado por esas preguntas tontas – HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De acuerdo – dijo el pirata intimidado y asustado

Por fin los hartantes 20 minutos pasaron y llegaron al puerto de la prisión en la cual se encontraba el sujeto al que Norrington interrogaría. Ambos bajaron y el pirata se desperezo de una manera animal la cual se gano una mirada de odio de James. Él solo se acomodo el traje y fue suficiente para seguir caminando hacia la enorme puerta con rejas de hacer oxidado que al abrirse hicieron un chirrido horrendo. Ambos entraron y subieron las escaleras hasta el último de los pisos de la prisión que tenía forma de torre. Se dirigieron hacia el final del pasillo donde dos guardias custodiaban la celda. Dentro había un joven en el piso acostado con las manos en la nuca y la misma camisa negra que de costumbre.

Norrington se acercó a la jaula y pidió a los guardias que se fueran un momento para que ellos no supiesen lo que James haría. Cuando se fue hizo que tosía para llamar la atención de aquel mocoso. Él lo miro y Norrington le devolvió la mirada, y el pequeño joven, después de un rato de silencio y sólo miradas se levantó

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó

¿Qué sabes acerca de unos piratas que atacaron a los barcos de mi compañía? – repreguntó

Oye, ¿no te dijeron que responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta es de eunucos? – y se rió levemente

¿Sabes o no? – volvió a preguntar molesto

Depende, ¿para qué quieres saber?

Para atraparlos – al decir esto los dos hombres, el prisionero y su acompañante se dieron cuenta de que no sabía ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones

¿Y cuál sería mi beneficio? – preguntó interesado

Ninguno, no te mereces nada pirata

Pues ve y toma una lupa y empieza a buscar a mano porque no te ayudaré – dijo con mala cara y Norrington al ver que no podía hacerlo hablar tuvo que empezar a negociar y eso lo preocupo mucho por si alguien se enteraba y se lo contaba a Beckett y lo despedía o ahorcara por haber entablado esta discusión con un pirata.

De acuerdo, tú ganas, ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó con amargura

Primero y lógicamente, mi libertad. Segundo, la liberación de MI tripulación. Tercero, un navío. Y por último que tú y tu ayudante sean parte de mi tripulación – dijo al final con una sonrisa un poco malévola y un poco amistosa - ¿Qué dices?

Eso es algo estupido. ¿Por qué debería renunciar yo? Si esos piratas no me han hecho nada a mí – dijo atónito y su compañero aún más pero el prisionero le lanzó una mirada que lo tranquilizó profundamente, ya sabía lo que planeaba y estaría dispuesto a apoyarlo

Eso es lo que tu crees, que no te han hecho nada, pero si. Comodoro, ¿Le suena el nombre Santa Sofía? – preguntó

James calló y miró el suelo.- Si – contestó - Pero no renunciaré a mi puesto de Comodoro

¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? – dijo, que cada vez era más impredecible y dejaba más atónitos a los otros dos hombres – Créeme, no renuncies, nos ayudará.

De acuerdo – James estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por Sofía, moriría por ella, mataría por ella, se convertiría en pirata por ella. – Las primeras dos peticiones puedo cumplirlas. La tercera, no, sólo tengo un navío que parece un pesquero y la cuarta habría que ver si mi acompañante esta dispuesto a unirse.

Sí, si lo estoy, señor – dijo y después le dio asco haberlo dicho y generó una mala mirada del sujeto encarcelado

Pero eso aún nos deja con el problema del navío.

See, ya pensare en algo

Para que pensar cuando yo ya se como hacerlo – dijo atormentando devuelta a James – Necesito tu barca a tu hombre y a uno de los míos

Si, y seguro me dejarías aquí y te irías - contesto

Pero yo no abandonaría a mi tripulación - defendiéndose

Eres pirata como que no, a ti no te importan la vida de los demás – dijo enfurecido mientras las cabezas de los hombres de la tripulación iban y venían de un lado a otro como en un partido de ping-pong

Que NO

SI

NO

SI

NO

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!!!! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y el compañero de James agregó - ¿Por qué no van los dos y dejan de discutir como dos niños, ehh?

Los dos se miraron – De acuerdo – dijeron al mismo tiempo y se dieron la mano

Tú nombre joven pirata – preguntó norrington

No tengo pero todos me llaman "Liink". El tuyo, pirata? – preguntó aunque ya lo sabía, fue solo para incomodarlo – Ahora, sacame de esta pocilga, rápido.

James sacó su arma y apuntó al cerrojo y disparó haciendo que la puerta se abra pero también atrajo a los guardias que iban a atacar a Norrington mientras estaba de espaldas. Se acercaron desenvainaron sus espadas y dos tiros entraron entre las cejas de ambos hombres. El comodoro se dio vuelta, los miro y luego miro a Liink que sostenía dos armas entre sus manos

¿Por qué no las usabas para escapar?

Porque sabía que ibas a venir – dijo y rápidamente tomo las llaves del guardia mas grande y empezó a liberar a toda su tripulación.

Jan!!, ven inmediatamente!!! - llamó al acompañante del comodoro que quedó perplejo al ver que se conocían – acompáñame, rápido al frente conmigo, los demás detrás nuestro y pretejan al comodoro, muévanse- James se quedó impresionado al ver como lo obedecían todos aquellos hombres a aquel pequeño, todos hombres dos veces mas grandes y, al menos, tres veces mas fuerte que Él.

Finalmente lograron acabar con los guardias y llegaron al Rey del Mar, Jan consiguió hacer cambiar la ropa de unos de los muertos para que parezca la un pirata para dársela a Norrington que se saco la peluca blanca y se cambió de ropaje. Jan, James y Liink abordaron el navío y se dirigieron hacia tortuga esperando encontrar un barco que pueda llevar a toda la tripulación de la isla que no tenían mas remedio que esperar.


	4. Llegando a Tortuga

Piratas del Caribe

Llegando a Tortuga

Pasaron dos días a bordo del barco y la comida y el agua ya escaseaban porque habían puesto suficiente reservas para dos hombres, James y Jan. Pero ahora también Liink estaba a bordo y eso significaba menos comida para ellos dos, por suerte no comía mucho y se satisfacía con poco. Faltaban un día para llegar a destino y el día estaba excelente. Ni una sola nube en el horizonte, el cielo despejado y celeste. Había un suave viento que tranquilizaba a todos los tripulantes. Eran las dos de la tarde y como Norrington había estado de guardia durante la noche, decidió acostarse para descansar. Se levantó y caminó hacia el camarote, estaba muy mal, parecía muerto de lo cansado que lucía. Tenía los ojos rojos y las ojeras tenían un color negro medio morado que daban miedo. Abrió la puerta y automáticamente se desmayó en el catre. Jan se acercó a la puerta que había quedado abierta, la cerró suavemente y se acercó a Liink que miraba el horizonte por estribor. A lo lejos se divisaba una pequeña isla con blanca arena y pocas palmeras en la costa y a medida que te alejabas de esta, un bosque muy espeso se hacia presente. El agua estaba tranquila y transparente. Después de contemplar unos minutos Jan rompió el silencio.

¿Podrías decirme quién es Sofía? - preguntó intrigadamente

¿Para qué quieres saber eso? - dijo sin quitarle la vista al horizonte y sin alterarse

Como tu mejor amigo y segundo oficial me gustaría saberlo - se excusó

Te enteraras en su momento - dijo tratando de que no se le escape ningún detalle para no dar ninguna pista ya que no podía ocultarle ningún dato a su mejor amigo - todo en su momento

No me lo puedes ocultar, en media hora me lo dirás, como máximo, ya verás.

De acuerdo te lo diré ahora - y al decir esto una mueca de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro de Jan

Creo que rompiste tú record - rió y se ganó una mirada de Liink que lo hizo callar

Verás, Sofía tubo un padre en la armada, ocupaba un cargo muy importante, Lord, Ellos no se llevaban para nada bien, discutían todo el tiempo, desde que Ella tenía 5 años lo hacían. Tenía un carácter muy fuerte y mientras otras chicas de su edad pasaban el tiempo entre ellas, Sofía caminaba por los muelles, iba y venía una y otra vez, hablaba con los capitanes de los barcos que arribaban y les preguntaba acerca de aventuras y otras travesías que hayan tenido. A medida que fue creciendo se empezó a interesar en los hombres, lógicamente, y conoció a James. Ambos compartían muchos gustos, y el mismo amor, el mar. Así pasaron los años y se pusieron de novios. Pasaban día y noche juntos, todos los días. El comodoro la pasaba a buscar todos los días por las mañanas y salían a caminar, hasta que un día hubo una invasión y Sofía fue raptada y a partir de allí no se vieron más. A Norrington se le rompió el corazón, la mujer que había amado se fue y probablemente nunca más la volvería a ver. Así, ganó su odio hacia los piratas, las personas que la capturaron, lo eran, y se alistó en el ejército de Port Royale.

¿Y tú como sabes eso? – preguntó Jan totalmente intrigado y sorprendido por los conocimientos de su amigo

En ese momento, yo era parte de la tripulación que capturó a la chica. Yo exclamé que la dejaran en libertad, que no era justo para ella estar entre piratas, presa en una gris celda.

¿El capitán te hizo caso?

No exactamente, me mandó junto con ella al calabozo, allí fue donde ella me contó su historia. En cuanto a mi, buscaré venganza contra el capitán que me hizo eso

¿Y quién es esa persona?- preguntó extremadamente intrigado

Jack Sparrow, Capitán Jack Sparrow. – Y Jan abrió los ojos como platos y la boca se le abrió cual serpiente

¿Jack Sparrow¿La leyenda pirata? Mira yo siempre te he apoyado en todo, pero vengarse de él, es imposible. Ha derrotado y escapado de todo lo que nada bajo el mar y camina por las playas.

No se como lo haré, pero tarde o temprano Jack morderá el polvo. Le cortaré la garganta

Pero lo que él te hizo no fue tan grave. Solo te encarceló – dijo para tratar de que su amigo se le borre la idea de enfrentarse a Jack

Encarcelarme fue sólo el principio, después me abandonó en una isla por seguir cuestionándolo, fui maltratado y mal alimentado por mucho tiempo por él. Pero a Sofía siempre la trató distinta a cualquier prisionero. Ella recibía alimento de más y fue a la única que no asesinó o abandonó en una isla.

¿Y porqué no te asesinó a ti?

Nadie querría asesinar a un niño. Sería un acto muy malo. En ese entonces tenía 8 años, aún no te conocía. Al principio lo admiraba al capitán, pero dejo que yo viera de la crueldad que el es capaz, al menos con los prisioneros.

¿Y cómo fue que lograste escapar de la isla?

Eso si que no te lo diré, aún. Esa si es una larga historia.

De acuerdo, pero me debes esa historia - Dijo y dio media vuelta y se dirigió al timón para enderezar al navío ya que el viento había cambiado su rumbo 5 grados.

No lo parecía pero contarle la historia a Jan le había tomado una hora a Liink, que apenas su amigo fue al timón sacó su pañuelo que su padre le había regalado.

"_¿Dónde estás? Dime si estás vivo, mándame una señal, una pequeña_, _minúscula, solo mándamela"_

Al capitán liink le hacia mucha falta su padre, se había hecho pirata para seguir sus pasos, quería ser como él, además de que esa era la única forma de ganarse la vida para un pequeño huérfano. Su dolor era muy fuerte, sentía un enorme agujero y sensación de vacío en su corazón. Las horas pasaron y él seguía con el pañuelo en la mano admirándolo. Ya se había hecho de noche, las lámparas que Jan, que ya se había dormido en una improvisada cama en el camarote junto al catre, encendió le daban visión al joven capitán.Pasaron 50 minutos cuando una voz lo asustó desde atrás.

Bonito pañuelo¿Es tuyo? – preguntó James

No me asustes así – dijo enfadado y guardándolo – En realidad no es mío, es de mi padre, es lo único que tengo de él, nunca más lo vi desde que tuvo que escaparse de la justicia, era un pirata.

Ah, lo siento mucho – suplicó Norrington – de veras no lo sabía. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Mmm, de acuerdo, adelante, pregunta – le contestó al aún comodoro de la East Indian Trading Company que no podía creer que estuviese hablando con un chico de esa edad de igual a igual.

Dos cosas en realidad¿Cómo es que conoces a Sofía?

Otro más que me hace esa pregunta – dijo cansado y le volvió a relatar todo la historia, excepto que ocultó lo de Jack Sparrow, prefería no contárselo, pero si le contó que fue abandonado en una isla - … es así como es que la conozco. Me habló muy bien de ti James. – James se puso extremadamente colorado - ¿Y cuál es tu otra duda?

Ustedes dos - dijo señalando al camarote - ¿Se conocen?

Exacto, lo conocí en una ciudad de Inglaterra a los 10 años, fue en una plaza del pueblo, en ese entonces él tenía 13 años. Era un joven que se encontraba jugando a los piratas con unos niños de allí. Era muy hábil así que me acerque para hablar. Me dijo que ese era su sueño, piratear, y que quería irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Nunca me dijo porque, así que le propuse que me acompañe para formar una tripulación, claro que me costó mucho convencerlo que yo era un pirata, pero al cabo de 40 largo minutos, lo convencí. Nos marchamos a tortuga, de polizontes en un barco, donde pudimos conseguir apenas un puñado de piratas fracasados, pero aventura tras aventura, mi nombre fue convirtiéndose en leyenda entre los piratas, Así conseguí la mejor tripulación de todos los mares. Mi nombre seguramente no lo has escuchado ni leído, y simple saber porque, no tengo nombre. Probablemente aparezca nombrado como "el sin nombre" en los libros.

Entonces ¿Tú eres "sin nombre"? – solo atinó a preguntar

Si, así lo es. Pero dime Liink¿Si?

Eres el pirata más buscado en todo el mundo – dijo haciéndosele agua la boca por lo que eso significaba. En ese momento un idea se encendió en la mente de James

No, sólo hay uno más buscado – dijo – y mucho más conocido y aclamado

¿Quién? – preguntó con un dejo de intriga

El capitán Jack Sparrow – una mueca de disgusto y enojo se dibujo en el rostro de James.

De acuerdo, si tú lo dices, mejor ve a descansar, es muy tarde.

Muy bien – dijo entrando al camarote dejando a James solo – Mantente atento

Bien – contestó y empezó a pensar - _"Tengo al pirata más buscado por la armada frente a mi, si lo atrapo, podría ganar un enorme ascenso, como mínimo a comandante. Pero si se lo entregó a Beckett, dirá que el lo atrapó, además de que no podré rescatar a Sofía. Y pensar que estaba a punto de morir en la horca, Liink, "el sin nombre". Debería capturarlo después de recuperar a Sofía y después de vencer a esos piratas que destruyeron las 10 naves de la compañía. _

James pasó toda la noche pensando en cómo capturarlo. Finalmente el sol salió y se hizo de día. El sol salió y se proyectó sobre el agua creando un hermoso efecto de oleaje. A lo lejos se veía una columna de humo que salía de un típico incendio de Tortuga. Solo faltaban 2 horas para llegar.


	5. Tortuga

Piratas del Caribe

Tortuga

Cuando Jan y Liink despertaron, ya estaban en Tortuga. Ambos salieron a cubierta y observaban la asquerosa ciudad. En el muele solo estaban su barco y otros tres más. Cualquiera de ellos le vendría bien al capitán. El primero de los tres, era pequeño pero tenía muchos cañones y necesitaba refacciones, el segundo, era el más indicado para su tripulación. Era grande y resistente, gran potencia de fuego y comodidad. Y el tercero se le hacia muy familiar a Liink. Cuando se acostumbraron la vista descubrieron que James no estaba y lo empezaron a buscar por todo el barco.

¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Jan mientras revisaba entre una redes que había cerca – No crees que nos haya traicionado, ¿No?

Seguramente ya bajó – dijo bajando del bote dejando solo a Jan – Quédate aquí y cuida del bote, yo iré a buscar al comodoro para luego conseguir el navío, además no creo que le convenga traicionarnos, por ahora.

De acuerdo, tráeme ron, ¿Si? – dijo yendo al tema que a él más le importaba.

Esta bien, de paso, un poco a mi tampoco me vendría mal

Salió del barco y se dirigió directamente a observar como estaban hechos los otros tres barcos. Cuando termino se dirigió a la ciudad, si se le puede decir así a un conjunto de bares

Como de costumbre en Tortuga había una nueva riña. Esta tenía lugar en el medio de la ciudad. Iban y venían espadados, tiros y alguna que otra botella. Esta era de mayor magnitud que de costumbre. El muchacho fue abriéndose paso entre la multitud con sus pistolas en mano por si alguien llegaba a golpearlo. En un momento un hombre se abalanzó sobre el lado derecho del chico que, totalmente sereno y tranquilo levantó su brazo y sin mirar siquiera disparó. El tiro fue certero y el hombre cayó al suelo como una roca.

Cuando llegó apenas a la mitad de la riña, se encontró con James peleando también. Liink revoleó los ojos al estilo Barbossa, guardó sus armas y sacó su espada. Esta era bellísima. Era recta y no tenía ninguna curva. La hoja era de acero y tenía grabada una inscripción de plata en jeroglíficos que nunca supo ni se molestó en descifrar. Seguramente significaba algo, pero por ahora no le importaba. La empuñadura era color azul marino y en la última parte de esta un pañuelo rojo que le daba un aspecto samurai al arma. Acercándose sigilosa pero rápidamente al comodoro, preparó su golpe y un sablazo que paso entre el brazo y el cuerpo de James, sin tocarlo, se hundió el pecho de un hombre que lo iba a atacar por detrás.

Norrington volteó y miro con asombro a su atacante ahora muerto y luego a Liink. Este estaba en silencio y solo lo miraba con una mirada penetrante a los ojos que intimidaría a cualquiera. Sacó su espada del cuerpo dejándolo caer y le apuntó al comodoro que retrocedió mirando la punta del arma. El joven se fue acercando lentamente hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared de una cantina y posar la hoja sobre su cuello sin quitarle la vista de encima.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no nos esperaste en el navío? – Preguntó amenazadoramente - ¿Y por qué estás en el medio de la esta batalla?

Verás – dijo James totalmente asustado y por fin bajando la mirada ya que no resistía más esa mirada penetrante de Liink – Tenía la esperanza de encontrarla aquí. En cuanto a la batalla te puedo asegurar que no fue intencional – le contestó a muchacho – traté de abrirme paso pero terminé en el medio de todo. Lo juro – agregó transpirando como un niño al que le apuntan con un arma

Dicho eso, Liink bajo su espada y en un rápido movimiento dio media vuelta y levantó su espada dando un golpe vertical hacia arriba hiriendo seriamente el rostro y el abdomen de un pirata que estaba a punto de atacarlo.

James no podía creer los reflejos que este joven tenía. El sentido auditivo que tenía. ¿Cómo un chico de esa edad podría moverse de tal forma?

Que no vuelva a suceder – dijo limpiando la espada con el chaleco del hombre que estaba en el piso, vivo aún, agonizando, pero vivo - Me escuchaste, sino la próxima vez no tendré otra opción que matarte.

Si, entendido – dijo. No lo puedo creer este chico me pone en desventaja, es como si yo fuese el pequeño y él, el mayor. - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

A conseguir el barco – dijo envainando su espada – y mucho ron.

Ambos se dirigieron a la taberna en la cual Liink amenazó al Norrington, entraron y para su asombro estaba vacía excepto por un hombre sentado en la última mesa en el rincón más oscuro. Este llevaba un viejo sombrero, camisa blanca abierta, un chaleco marrón, pantalones marrones claros y botas negras. Parecía dormido o borracho porque no hacia movimiento alguno. Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron un vaso de ron para cada uno. Esta taberna tenía las paredes pintadas de colores rústicos. Poseía un segundo piso dónde algunas tambaleantes mesas estaban ubicadas. La escalera que lideraba al otro piso estaba destrozada y hacia un crujido espantoso al pisarla

Debemos encontrar al capitán de uno de los tres barcos allí afuera – le dijo después de vaciar su vaso y pedir más – oiga buen hombre – se dirigió al cantinero – ¿Sabe de quienes son esos tres barcos que están allí afuera?

Si, - dijo volteándose para hablarle de cara a cara - uno es de Joan Travis, le pertenece el primer bote, el…

Navío – interrumpió el hombre que estaba en el rincón – se dice navío, no bote, navío

A Liink le pareció familiar esa actitud, se acercó lentamente al hombre de la última mesa bajo la mirada de James y el otro hombre. Le levantó el sombrero y para su sorpresa, El mismísimo Jack Sparrow estaba bajo de él.

Hola Liink, ¿Me recuerdas? – dijo con una sonrisa en el sucio rostro

_**Gabriella Yu: Hola y bienvenida a mi Fic, espero que lo disfrutes como yo lo hago leyendo el tuyo cada día. Perdona que no deje reviews, lo que sucede es que olvido hacerlo**_

_**LynnPirate: Ya sé que Norrington es tuyo, esto solamente es un préstamo temporal, uno sin permiso :P. **_


	6. Un Goloe de Suerte

Piratas del Caribe

Un Golpe de Suerte

¿Cómo olvidarte Jack? – dijo sacando su espada y posándola sobre la sucia garganta del pirata – Recuerdo que me abandonaste en esa isla – dicho esto Jack miro la espada con un miedo tremendo y James abrió los ojos de una manera animal ya que no sabía que se conocían, pero decidió hacer silencio para ver que ocurría

¿En serio? Y lograste escapar, felicitaciones – dijo el totalmente ebrio capitán que de seguro solo sabia donde estaba, quien era él y el muchacho, que era el capitán del perla y que amaba el ron – Al igual que yo. Ahora por favor baja esa espada – eso solo ganó que el joven apretara con más fuerza y juntara más enojo

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ya te enteraras, fue algo que debía hacer o que quise hacer, por tu bien. Ahora baja esa espada

¿Y que pasa si no lo hago? – al decir esto, Sparrow chasqueó los dedos y su tripulación apareció de sus respectivos escondites

Si no lo haces pasarás a la otra vida – el sin nombre, sin otra opción bajó la espada – gracias – dijo juntando las manos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia – no intentes seguirnos, por que no lo lograras, el perla es inalcanzable, y ya que estamos me llevaré tu navío, pero descuida, tu acompañante se quedará contigo – terminó de decir refiriéndose a Jan.

Jack se levantó y salio por la puerta caminando como es de costumbre con los brazos abiertos alborotadamente y con toda su tripulación detrás de él dejando solos al cantinero, James y Liink.

Liink – dijo James cuando ya todos se habían ido – creo que me debe una explicación. ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que comandar uno de los dos navíos restantes si queremos rescatar a tu amiguita y salir de esta isla. – dijo furioso porque el Capitán del Perla se había escapado ¿Y de quién es el otro barco? – le preguntó al cantinero

El otro pertenece a Héctor Barbossa – contestó limpiando los tarros

De acuerdo, tomaremos el barco de Barbossa, lord del Mar Caspío, ese bote nos servirá para llevar a toda mi tripulación – dijo el capitán – Que raro que Jack Sparrow y Barbossa estén en el mismo lugar. ¿Sabes algo?

Lo único que sé es que estaban tras un tesoro, pero conociéndolos – acotó el cantinero – se traicionarán y uno de los dos huirá con el tesoro

Interesante – dijo rascándose el mentón – muy interesante. Vamos James, busquemos a Jan y tratemos de comandar el otro navío, el de Joan Travis, quizás Barbossa pueda causarle problemas a Jack.

Luego me contarás que es lo que te sucede con Jack Sparrow – dijo James levantándose

De acuerdo, en su momento lo haré.

Ambos salieron del bar y la riña seguía, así que tomó sus armas y fue caminando hacia el muelle limpiando idiotas por el camino. Cuando estaba por llegar se chocó con una hermosa mujer. Rubia pelo largo y lacio, cara de ángel, figura esbelta y delgada. Estaba vestida como una pirata. Debido al choque, ambos cayeron al piso.

¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Liink mareado por la caída

Joan, Joan travis – dijo adolorida levantándose poniendo una rodilla en el muelle – Tu eres sin nombre¿No es así?

Si, así es¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo extrañado mientras se reponía

Llevo días buscándote, necesito que me ayudes a buscar un tesoro

¿Cuál¿El mismo que Jack y Héctor buscan? – pregunto intrigado

Exacto, parece que sabes de esto, los tres hicimos un pacto. Buscaríamos el tesoro y los dividiríamos en partes iguales. Pero eso no sirve con ellos, Barbossa asesinó a toda mi tripulación así que vine aquí a buscar una y me topé con este joven – dijo apunando a Jan – que me contó que tú estabas en la isla. Así que me propuse encontrarte pero veo que tú me encontraste a mí.

¿Jack no te hizo nada?

No, para nada, ni me tocó, me defendió

¿Qué es lo que quieres con exactitud?

Necesito que tú y tu tripulación, incluyéndome, consigamos ese tesoro – contestó

¿Para qué lo quieres?

Ese tesoro no es como cualquier otro. Hay algo que tiene que lo hace especial. Se abre con diez piezas. Jack tiene 3, Barbossa 2 y yo 1. Faltan 4 de ellas

¿Y por qué quieres que yo te ayude?

Eres la una de las persona de las tres que está a su altura. La misma importancia, inteligencia y astucia.

Gracias por el cumplido, pero no veo mi beneficio – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Jan, James nos vamos de aquí – fingió para que la capitana subiera la oferta ya que en realidad si necesitaban el navío

De acuerdo¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Emm… - dijo con un gesto pensativo mientras se tomaba la pera - Primero: la capitanía del navío

La tienes – dijo

Segundo: Me quedaré con el 70 del tesoro incluyendo la parte de barbossa y de Jack

Eso no te lo puedo garantizar - dijo

Debes prometer que no te quedaras con mi parte

Prometido – contestó resignándose

Entonces partamos de una vez – les dijo a sus compañeros y a Joan. Pero James no respondía, se quedó mirando a la bella dama. En un segundo James se volvió totalmente loco, al mirar a aquella dama, tenía la misma figura que Sofía, eran la misma persona. El comodoro estaba perdido en los ojos verdes de la dama, parecía que estuviese bajo un conjuro – ¡¡James¡Despierta de una vez! – El comodoro reaccionó y vio que Estaban abordando Jan y Liink, pero Joan se quedó allí mirándolo sin emitir palabra alguno, ambos estaban totalmente atontados

Vamos señorita – dijo saliendo de ese estado de idiotez – Debemos marcharnos.

¡¡Jan!! Cuanto tiempo durará este navío en este estado en el mar si el tiempo ayuda.

No más de 5 días – contestó al nuevo Capitán de El Forastero, el barco de Joan

¿Y cuantos necesitamos para llegar a la prisión?

4 días – respondiendo la pregunta que le hizo su amigo

Perfecto! – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Pasaron las horas, ya había anochecido, ya era de madrugada y cada gran marino se encontraba en su barco:

Jack en su amado Perla y Liink en El Forastero, el barco de Joan.

Liink¿Qué haremos con ellos? – dijo con un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia la puerta que llevaba a cubierta.

Por ahora nada. La muchacha es pirata no nos hará daño si no le hacemos daño y no creo que le convenga traicionarnos. No podrá manejar este navío ella sola. – dijo posando los pies sobre la mesa - En cuanto a James seguro que llegado el momento me llevara ante Beckett.

¿Por qué piensas eso?

Porque dentro de él es un pirata, buscará su propio beneficio.

¿Harás algo para impedirlo? – preguntó mientras tomaba su octava botella de ron

Lo llevaré a la isla dónde Sparrow me abandonó a mi, allí descubrirá quien es

¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

Puedes matarme pero nunca insultarme. Anda, dime quien soy… soy el capitán Liink.

Eso sonó como si fueras Jack – dijo extrañado

Si lo sé, me limpiaré la boca para sacarme el mal gusto – dijo haciendo una mueca de asco

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Gibbs y Jack hacían su parte en el navío.

Jack – interrumpió Gibbs - ¿No cree que está siendo un poco duro con su hijo?

Si, lo sé, pero así estará preparado para las cosas futuras, desafíos y peligros. Yo tuve que hacerlo todo al instante, al menos él tiene un entrenamiento – dijo con un tono casi funerario

¡Señor! Lo dejó en una isla abandonado, lo primero que querrá hacer cuando lo vea será matarlo, lo que esta haciendo es una locura, y encima lo dejo sin transporte en Tortuga

Seguro que Joan lo ayudará, saldrá vivo de allí y como Capitán, seguro. Un Sparrow difícilmente pueda negar ser llevado en un barco sin ser capitán.

¿Y no pensó que Jacky pueda ir tras tú tesoro? Seguro que ella ya le contó

Eso no lo pensé, buen punto. Se lo daré si es que no perdoné todo lo que le hice

¿Darás lo que estamos buscando sólo por que te perdone? No lo reconozco Jack

Es mi hijo que esperas que haga, días y noches lloré por hacerle esas cosas

Al menos dígale que es su padre

Ya lo sé Gibbs, la próxima vez que lo vea se lo diré – contestó un Jack totalmente irreconocible, triste, deprimido y tranquilo – si es que no me corta la garganta primero- dijo acariciándose el cogote – Me duele hacérselo, pero así no habrá quién pueda derrotarlo, será el mejor pirata sobre tierra… y mar.

Oh, si lo será, pero recuerda que por una mísera de esas pruebas tullas, Jack, tu hijo pudo haber muerto, el pequeño Jacky solo tiene 14 años.

Lo sé Gibbs, lo sé…


	7. La historia de Liink y Joan

Piratas del Caribe

La historia de Liink y Joan

Pasó un día completo viajando y poco a poco se conocían mejor nuestros personajes. Ya era de noche y el clima estaba perfecto, durante el día unas nubes grises se habían asomado pero con el tiempo las dejaron atrás. Soplaba una leve brisa que no valía la pena usarla para navegar. El trayecto durante el día había sido normal, no hubo sorpresas ni nada inesperado. Sólo faltaban tres días para su destino, y si el tiempo seguía así, no tendrían problemas con los daños del navío. Era una noche caribeña perfecta, no hacia ni frío ni calor, era ideal.

Jan se encontraba en el timón, Norrington y Joan, como ya lo había dicho antes estaban juntos haciendo lo que ellos querían (no piensen mal) y Liink o Jacky (lo dejo a su gusto, por ahora) había sacado una de las camas uruguayas que había en el barco y la ató desde la punta del mástil principal a la punta de otro que no estaba muy lejos de este, solo unos 5 metros, y se encontraba descansando allí mirando el cielo con las manos en la nuca, pensando en su padre, en donde estaría él ahora, que estaría haciendo. De pronto el llamado de una mujer lo despertó de sus fantasías.

Oiga capitán – era Joan que le gritaba desde abajo – James y yo nos preguntábamos si podíamos conocerlo mejor, más allá de lo que haya en libros o leyendas, contadas en primera persona.

¿Para que quieres eso? – le contestó desde el punto más alto del barco

Curiosidad, vamos, relátenos su historia – le gritó James que parecía haber olvidado que perteneció y pertenecía aún a la marina. La presencia de piratas y de la capitana Travis lo habían hecho olvidar de todo eso.

De acuerdo, pero luego Joan contará la suya, ya que es la única que no conocemos. ¿Savvy? – se gritaban en una escena muy cómica desde la punta del mástil hacia la borda.

De acuerdo, ahora vamos, baje – le contestó la hermosa mujer. Jacky sacó su cinturón y lo amarró al mástil a modo de usarlo como ascensor. Saltó y fue regulando la velocidad de caída con su prenda.

Listo, vallamos a la sección del timón así Jan no se pierde ninguna historia – les dijo dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar. Todos subieron las escaleras que lideraban hacia Jan. Cuando llegaron hicieron una ronda alrededor del timón.

Bueno, comienza ya – le dijo impaciente Joan. Podía decir cosas como esas que sonarían mal para cualquier persona, pero ella lo decía de una forma muy dulce y una bella sonrisa en su rostro

Bien – dijo acomodándose contra el barandal – Yo nací en Francia, a los dos meses de haber nacido mi padre se marchó

Pobrecito – interrumpió Joan y Jack la miró molesto – lo siento, continua por favor.

Bien, me dejó porque la Compañía lo perseguía. (Aclaro, la East Indian Trading Company es la compañía, por si alguien no se da cuenta :P) Luego, con mi madre nos fuimos a una colonia de África, dónde vi por primera vez al Perla. Mi madre fue asesinada por piratas. A los tres años me dirigí devuelta hacia Francia porque no entendía a los africanos hablar, a los franceses un poco más, pero no entendía igual. – todos escuchaban la historia del Capitán asombrados por la dura vida del joven, menos Jan que se la sabía de memoria – A los cuatro años fui atrapado por piratas y reclutado por ellos, Jack Sparrow me prestaba atención y me cuidaba, no creía que eso era propio de un pirata, pero no importa. Con el tiempo fui creciendo y llegó la noche en la que secuestraron a Sofía, allí Jack se dio cuenta de algo acerca de mí, y a partir de allí me trató distinto, como si yo tuviera que probar algo. Bueno en fin Sparrow me encarceló y meses después a los ocho años fui librado a mi suerte en una isla sólo, y sin armas, por si se lo preguntan. Allí me encontré conmigo mismo, averigüe mi destino y alguien que estaba allí me hizo rescatar esto – dijo enseñando su espada – Me dijo que la tendría que usar sabiamente, bla, bla. Y después de eso Escapé y me encontré con Jan, a la edad de 10 años y empezamos a formar la tripulación. A partir de allí surgieron leyendas como el asalto a Fort Hoover y la épica batalla marina de Hill Ruth.

James ahora entendía porque "odiaba" tanto a Jack Sparrow

Una vida muy completa – dijo James – y tan sólo tienes 14 años.

Así es - le contestó – ahora, Joan, es tu turno

Bien, en mi vida no fue muy interesante como la tuya – comenzó a hablar y le dijo mirándolo a Jacky – Nací en una colonia inglesa de oriente, lejos de aquí. Allí mi hermano me enseño a utilizar la espada y lo poco que sabía de navegación. Más tarde el siguió el camino de la armada y yo el contrario, la piratería. Por más que hayamos tomado distintos caminos, nunca nos hicimos daño.

Mi padre era mercante y mi madre no trabajaba, vivíamos cerca de la costa, así que aprendí de joven a nadar. Y bueno a partir de que me he hecho pirata, no ha pasado nada importante, o que sea digno de mencionar. Solo asaltos.

Muy bien – dijo Liink – simple y concreto.

¿Y que es ahora de tu familia? – le preguntó Norrington

Te he dicho que no me gusta hablar de eso James – le contestó con un dejo de tristeza

Cierto, tienes razón – dijo un poco culpable por haber hecho esa pregunta que tanto incomodó a la dama

Bien, se ha hecho muy tarde – dijo Jacky después de unos momentos de silencio – mejor me voy a dormir – se levantó, ya que para oír la historia de la capitana se había sentado, bajó las escaleras y subió a su "cama" que estaba en lo más alto del barco.

¡Señor! – Le gritó Jan – No tiene seguro allí arriba, puede caerse.

No – agarró su cinturón y se lo abrocho por debajo de la cama de tal modo que no se caería – Así estoy a salvo – dicho esto volvió a su posición anterior al relato.

James y Joan también se fueron a descansar, Jan se quedó en vela, manejando el barco y tomando ron. Nubes negras se veían en el horizonte, pero no tenían puerto dónde descansar, sólo les quedaba seguir.

Lo cierto es que nadie sabía que un barco los esperaba más adelante, e inocentemente siguieron con su trayecto


End file.
